Kingdom Hearts:The Land of Anime
by Air Bender Yutakia
Summary: Sora is seperated from Donald and Goofy and he starts traveling to...the worlds of anime? Not accepting Flames.
1. A Heartless? A Pokemon?

Kingdom Hearts:  
The Land of Anime

Chapter One 

A Heartless? A Pokémon? 

After a great victory, Sora, Donald and Goofy cheered, for their enemy had been one of the toughest they have yet to face. But before they could celebrate three holes of darkness appeared, thus separating our heroes into the unknown…

One morning in the town of Pallet our…other hero…was running to Professor Oak's from sleeping in late that same morning. 'I'm so LATE!' Ash yelled in his head, and was soon to be surprised when he heard a loud thud from the bush near by. "Is that a Pokémon? I should catch it! Wait, I don't have Poké balls" he sweat dropped at his sadness.

Walking over cautiously, he saw a stick before his feet; he grabbed the stick and then continued his way over. (Authors: YAY STICK!) Pushing part of the bush away with the stick, he saw a boy either his age or a bit older. Unsure of what to do, he poked the boy with the stick. The boy did not respond, so Ash poked him again and still came up with no reaction. This annoyed Ash greatly and without having restraint to himself, he yelled loudly "WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!". At this, the boy jumped up with only the look of shear surprise on his face "Whoa!" the boy yelled, shocked. With the act of impulse, he stood in an attack stance. Though Ash didn't know it, this boy was the legendary keyblade master, Sora.

"Who are you? A heartless!" Sora replied wearily "a heartless? What type of Pokémon is that?" "A Pokémon? What type of heartless is that?" the boys wondered.

"You don't know what a heartless is?"  
"You don't know what a Pokémon is?"  
"I guess you're not the enemy"  
"I guess you're not something I can catch"

"Well at any rate, I'm Sora, and where exactly are we?" he said extending a hand. Shaking it, the other boy replied, "I'm Ash, and this is my hometown, Pallet" the two were quiet, until Ash screeched "I'M STILL LATE!" and with that, he ran towards the lab. Sora reluctantly followed the jet-black haired boy that seemed to be in his pajamas.

"Professor Oak, I'm here" Ash called out while walking up to the old man, panting loudly. "Ah young Ash you're a bit late, aren't you?" Oaks asked drearily "don't tell me there aren't any Pokémon left" he blurted out panicked. "Pokémon? I still don't know what that is…" the two turned to see Sora walk through the doorway.

"Ash, who's this young lad?" Oak asked with a puzzled look on his face. "This is Sora, I found him in a bush!" Ash said proudly, and Sora sweat dropped in response to his idiocy. 'What he says is true…but he makes me sound so stupid…' Sora thought. Getting back on topic, Ash asked Professor Oak, once again "are there any Pokémon left?" Oak was quiet, which scared Ash. Then with a burst of thought, he

Remembered there was _one _left.

"There is _that one_"

"What _one_?"

"You know…"  
"No, I don't!"  
"You don't?"  
"NO!"

Sora only wondered _what the hell _he was missing; he was totally lost between the two. Realizing that the argument was completely pointless, Oak walked over, pressed a button on a stand, and grabbed the appearing Poké ball. Ash and Sora walked over, with only the look of curiosity on their faces. Oak pressed the release button on the Poké ball, which emitted a blinding red light. From the red light, what seemed to be an abnormally large yellow mouse appeared. "Ash, this Pokémon is known as Pikachu. It will help you on your quest" Oak stated casually. "It's so cute!" Ash screamed girly like "cute?" Sora questioned, "Yes, cute!" Ash said, running over to hug it. A very painful electric shock soon repelled him. Ash, now charred, fell over anime style. "Cute, but deadly!" Sora laughed, while pointing at the seemingly 'over-cooked' Ash (Authors: needs salt...).

"Before you go, I must give you one last thing. It's a Pokédex, which can identify any Pokémon you've seen" Oak stated. With that, Oak sent the two of them on a Pokémon journey…not that Sora knew what was happening.

The two were soon on their way out of town. "What exactly is this 'journey'?" Sora asked, making the hand quotes. "It's my lifelong dream of mastering Pokémon since I was a little kid-" Sora then interrupted "you still are" the conversation went something like this.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Their argument was terminated when Pikachu called out part of its name, "PIKA!" and pointed at the oncoming shadows. "What the? Is that even a Pokémon?" Ash commented. "No, that's what I was talking about before. It's a large group of heartless," Sora stated, being in similar situations like this one.

"Step back" Sora warned, "let an actual master show you how it's done" "you? A master of what?" Ash's question was soon answered when Sora swung down his hand, which made a key like sword appear in it. "Does this answer your question?" Sora asked

"Nah it just leaves me with more questions" Ash stated smartly. (Authors: THE WRITERS BLOCK!)

Sora proceeds by going of to destroy the heartless, and Ash feels left out. Trying to imitate Sora, Ash tries to kick and punch near by heartless. Soon being overcome by the vast amount, Ash took a step back.

Pikachu soon noticed this, and jumped on his trainers shoulder. With a strong bolt of lightning, he struck all heartless close by. Punching up in the air for victory, a bright flash of light covered Ash's whole hand. After the light vanished, Ash was now holding his own keyblade! But this was nothing like Sora's own keyblade, for Ash's keyblade was yellow and had lightning bolts for points. On the chain at the end of the keyblade, there was small Poké ball charm. "What's this? It looks kick ass!" Ash said, amazed at what he held. "It's called a keyblade, but yours doesn't even look like a key" Sora stated. "I'll call it…" Ash trailed off, unsure of what to say "Pikachu" the yellow mouse replied, playing with the charm at the end of the chain. "I know! I'll call it the…"

To Be Continued…

(Authors: you thought we were serious?) "The Pikablade!" "That sounds nerdy, it should be cooler" Sora replied, with an anger mark on his forehead. "It's Pikablade or Poke Stick!" (One author: YAY! Other author: o.0) "okay, okay you win" Sora replied, dejectedly. "But just wondering, why Pikablade?" "Because Pikachu was my first Pokémon, and he saved me!" Ash recited. "Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned, "yes" Ash replied "you understand it now?" Sora said, mildly afraid of the young boy. "All Pikachu said was 'after me?' that's all" Ash stated "right, right…" Sora replied, but thought 'loony bin!' (Authors: heehee, loony bin!).

The heartless soon fled from the two keybladers, but when the last heartless left, it dropped a Poké ball where it once stood. "Why would one of those weird things have a Poké ball?" Ash wondered aloud "dunno" Sora responded. "I wonder if there's a cool Pokémon inside!" Ash said, running over and clicked the release button on the Poké ball. Soon Ash, Sora and even little Pikachu were taken into the Poké ball, never to be seen again until the next chapter.

(Authors: ok this time we are serious, no reviews, no chappy…pwease?).


	2. Hello, 'Kitty'

Kingdom Hearts:  
The Land of Anime

Chapter Two 

Hello, "Kitty" 

AvidReader123: Thanks for the comment, and you'll just have to see what's coming up for our hero Sora. Also because you reviewed first you get a Sora plushy! Hands out a Sora plushy

Not a GeishaGurl: Thanks, and we were planning on a Naruto world later on.

PrincessofHeartKairi: Glad you liked.

Sammie Is Here: Thanks for the review, we can try a Yu-Gi-Oh world, but I make no promises.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both Ash and Sora yelled, "PIKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Pikachu yelled it's own cry, as the three were thrown through a wormhole. All three closed their eyes as the lights before them became too blinding to look at. When they felt the light wasn't as blinding, they reluctantly opened their eyes, only to be scared of the horror that was happening.

They were falling from the sky, and were in direct course for someone's roof! "We're gonna die!" they both screamed in unison, clinging to each other. Noticing they were clinging to each other, they pushed away from one another and twitched at what they had just done. (Authors: no…they're not gay…)

Shigure walked into the living room, getting ready to read one of his trashy romance novels. Everything was calm, until he heard a LOUD screaming. In front of him, two boys and a yellow mouse fell through the roof, onto the floor. While reading, he said to the boys and what he thought was a mouse "you'd better fix that".

Ash sat up from where he had landed and said, "Gosh, this couch is cozy!" he exclaimed, "THAT'S MY BACK!" Sora yelled, from under him. "Where's Pikachu?" Ash wondered "on your head, stupid" (Authors: HEAD, SHOULDERS, KNEES AND TOES, KNEES AND TOES!).

Later that day, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked in from school. They saw two boys a yellow mouse and Shigure sitting at a table playing cards under a gapping hole in the ceiling. "Full House!" Sora yelled triumphantly, taking the money from the center "darn it, I lost again" Ash sighed while throwing the cards on the table. "Shigure-san, are these your friends?" Tohru asked cheerfully "no…just home wreakers" Shigure smiled, and pointed to the roof. "They made a bigger hole then Kyo did." Yuki observed (One Author: YUKI! Other Author: …yippee…) "DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled in a pissed off manner. Shigure then introduced them "this is Sora" pointing to the brown haired one "this is Ash" pointing to the black haired one "and this is Pikachu" pointing to the oversized mouse.

Pikachu ran over to Yuki and hugged his leg "not another one" Yuki said, shaking his head. "Aww, it's so cute!" Tohru said petting Pikachu lightly "that's what he said" Sora replied pointing to Ash "Shut up!" Ash said punching him in the shoulder. "Oh no you didn't!" Sora said, taking out his Keyblade "it's on!" Ash cried, taking out his Pikablade. (One Author: I still liked Poké stick better) Tohru panicked, and screamed "no! Please be careful!" she pleaded "please don't destroy more of my house…" Shigure said timidly. Listening to Shigure the two ran outside weapons in hand, and Pikachu followed at their heels. The two continued to whack, slam, hit, slap, strike and even bite each other, and if you were wondering...Ash was the one who bit Sora. The two fought, until they both grew too weary to move, making Yuki and Kyo drag them back inside the house.

After the fight, they sat down for dinner, made by Tohru "this is really good" Sora commented, "for once, I agree with him" Ash replied, shoveling it into his mouth. Shigure then addressed the issue "so, what made you fall from the sky?" he asked pleasantly. "Uhh…" Sora mumbled "well…I found Sora here in a bush!" Ash replied yet again, proudly, and yet again, Sora sweat dropped. "It's a long, long, long story…" Sora stated. "Well no matter what the excuse…you're still fixing my roof" Shigure told them, and the boys gave a face that looked like this: (o. O).

The next day, Shigure gave the boys a ladder to get to the top of the roof. When they finally got up there, they noticed something "Ash" "yeah?" "We have no supplies…" they both then said in unison "damn…". They do however notice Kyo sulking there. "Orangey, what are you doing on the roof?" Ash questioned "DON'T CALL ME ORANGEY, MY NAME'S KYO!" he yelled. "But still…why are you up here?" Sora asked cautiously. "None of your damn business" he replied calmly, and Ash shook Kyo like a madman "TELL US!" Ash shrieked for all to hear. Kyo then grabbed Ash's arm, and flipped him off the roof. Sora then backed away, went down the ladder and went to check on his fallen comrade. (Authors: he never stood a chance…) When reaching Ash, Sora then replied, "You should have stopped while you were behind".

Sora then went back on the roof and walked over to Kyo "I sincerely hope my idiot companion didn't hassle you" "of course he did, dumbass" Kyo said. "But really, what's the matter?" Sora asked sitting near him "it's that damn ra- I mean Yuki" he stuttered. "He's always so…so…I can't even explain it" "if he bothers you that much, then why don't you leave?" Sora stated. "Where can I go where 'they' won't find me?" Kyo asked himself " who's 'they'?" "I can't tell you…you wouldn't understand" "come on try, you won't know till you try" Sora urged.

"Let's just say I'm not very welcome in my family" Kyo said getting more depressed as the conversation continued. "So…you only want to leave?" Sora questioned. The two of them were quiet for a minute, and then Kyo answered "hell yeah…but where can I go where they won't find me?" Sora thought for a moment. "I know, you can come with us!" he replied "to where? Idiot Town?" Kyo joked "no smartass" "then where?" "We never truly know, but we do when we get there" he said. "Let me think about it" was all Kyo could reply.

The next morning, "why are we stalking around the woods?" Ash whined "because heartless can be anywhere" "well why can't they be at an amusement park? Or the beach?" he whined once again. (Authors: OMG we haven't interrupted the readers in a while!).

Meanwhile…Kyo was taking his leisurely walk through the woods. He stopped when he heard "Sora I found one, I found one!" said a voice "don't just stand there, moron, get it!" another voice replied. Curious, Kyo walks to the general area of the voices. There he sees the two boys 'what were their names again? Oh yeah! Sora and Ash!' he thought to himself. He also noticed the shadows that surrounded them. And because of his nature, he went to join in battle. Jumping over a huge amount of heartless, he then found himself standing next to Sora. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked knowing without a keyblade he could do nothing "I came to help you guys". "You can't Kyo, you need a weapon like this." Sora said showing him the Keyblade "try and make a quick escape, we'll hold 'em!" Ash stated, fighting off the dark monsters. "No way!" Kyo yelled, throwing a punch towards a heartless "you're not gonna have all the fun!".

While throwing the punch, his hand glowed with a bright light and when the light vanished he found a blade similar to Sora's and Ash's. "I'm liking this!" Kyo exclaimed, with a fierce smile spreading across his face, as he destroyed a large amount of heartless in one swing. (Authors: SWING BATTA, BATTA SWING!) Sora turned to see an orange keyblade with claws at the end of the blade. Sora was amazed, last time he checked there were only two keyblade masters, but every world they went to, another soon came to be. With three keybladers and an electric mouse fighting, the amount of heartless soon depleted. Though the group of boys were sweating and panting, they were successful and proud of their victory. Even little Pikachu had a smile on its face.

After the battle, Kyo and Ash talked about how the keyblade was given to them, and how it was bizarre to choose them.

"I still don't get how there could be more than one keyblade master…" Sora said, completely baffled.

"Maybe we're tied to the same destiny. Maybe more than one person has to take down these… what did you call them again, Sora?" Kyo asked, but was almost certain of his statement.

"Heartless."

"Right."

"But I could defeat them kind of on my own before. What's different now?"

"Maybe darkness has reached a new level…" Ash contemplated.

"Dang, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Sora responded, somewhat impressed by his partner's insight.

"Wait, what did I say?"

"Forget it…" Kyo and Sora said at the same time, shaking their heads. Just then, Sora heard an unusual hum that sounded like a large swarm of flies. He almost looked into it, but dismissed the sound as nothing.

"Good battle, eh Sora" Kyo said heedlessly as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. Just after Kyo started talking, the hum returned, only louder. Once Kyo stopped, Sora no longer heard it. This caught his attention, and now wanted to know where it was. He jerked his head in different directions, but the sound was gone, and so was its maker.

"Sora?" Ash questioned, "What's with you acting like a bobble head?" Sora turned to them and laughed. "Sorry, guys…I thought I heard something" he stated innocently. "Whatever it is Sora…it's gone for now" Kyo stated with a shrug of reassurance.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and the two started to talk, Kyo only looked at Ash as if he was psychotic. Sora tapped Kyo on the shoulder lightly, and then made the crazy symbol with one hand while pointing to Ash with the other. The two struggled to hold back their laughter aimed at the unsuspecting Ash.

The four soon made their way back to the Sohma house, and once they reached the house they saw Shigure run out of the house. He ran to them with a panicked face "Sora, there are weird creatures destroying my house!" he screamed in a violently girly voice, with his hands waving over his head. "If they're with you, get them out of my house!". Sora went wide eyed "hurry guys" he yelled to them "time for round two!" Sora exclaimed, running to the house with the other at his heels.

When they walked in the house was covered with heartless, it took long just to fight their way out of one room. Making their way up the stairs, they heard a scream. "That sounds like Tohru!" Kyo said, with a deep tone of concern. He ran past all of them, with a worried look on his face. They reluctantly followed Kyo into what seemed like someone's room, and they saw heartless surrounding Tohru and Yuki. Yuki seemed hurt, while Tohru nearly cried over his pain, and that's all Kyo had to see before he started to fight his way through the shadow creatures. He was so angry and upset that he almost terminated them all before Sora and Ash came on the scene.

When they did, the battle was soon ended because of their combined efforts. "Thank you so much, Sora!" Tohru cried, as she flung her arms around him! "Aw, come on! It wasn't all me! Ash and Kyo helped, too!"

"PIKA!"

"And you too, Pikachu." Sora laughed. Ash cried out, "C'mon, you guys! Group hug!" Everyone just stared at him as he wrapped his arms around Sora and Tohru. "Kyo! You deserve to be in here, too!" Kyo just sweat dropped. "Uh... I'd rather not..." He couldn't just let the curse slip out among almost total strangers! Yuki, lying in the corner, moaned. Just remembering he was still there, everyone ran over to check on him. "Yuki! Are you hurt?" Tohru asked in a frantic tone. Sora took a look, and said, "Don't worry, he's just scratched, possibly in shock. He should be ok in a few minutes." "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Damn rat, gettin' himself hurt like that! Can't he even defend himself?" Kyo said, in his usual voice of annoyance. Just then, Yuki summoned up enough strength to slap Kyo across the face. Everyone laughed, but Kyo just glared.

Tohru yawned lightly, and almost as if the yawn was contagious, Sora yawned also. It spread almost like a virus, and everyone headed to bed.

When they woke up the next morning, they resumed work on the roof, this time Shigure had given them the supplies needed. To their surprise, Kyo willing helped them. There was a long silence, until Ash decided to talk because the quiet disturbed him ever so slightly.

"So…what did you guys think of breakfast?" he asked, and all Sora and Kyo could do was stare. "What?"

"Nothing Ash, nothing" Kyo replied, laying paper and tape on the massive hole on the roof. "Is that really a 'fix'?" Sora asked sweat dropping "no, it's easy" Kyo stated. Changing the subject, Sora asked, "so, how are Yuki and Tohru?"

"I don't know about the damn rat, but I checked on Tohru this morning. She seems ok." Kyo answered. He wanted to seem indifferent, but he smiled a little bit. Sora and Ash exchanged glances, and smiled 'knowingly' at him.

"What?" Kyo asked, a little miffed.

"Nothing…" The two answered, looking away and sweat dropping.

Suddenly, Kyo's bracelet began to glow. He looked down at it in amazement, and it sucked the quartet in (Since Pikachu was there, too) faster than you could say 'onigiri.'

(Authors: please read and review, and just so you know, we officially don't accept flames! For flames belong in a fireplace.)


End file.
